Chats and Cards
by hokkyokukou
Summary: Sushiball: lol wats wrong wit sushiball? Dynamite10: EVERYTHING. Tsunafish: Let's calm down, now... Sushiball: haha lol Sushiball: its a combination of sushi and baseball lol. A silly short story to try and get over my writer's block. ONESHOT


_Tsunafish has entered chat.  
_

_Dynamite10 has entered chat.  
_

**Dynamite10: **Juudaime! Good afternoon!

**Tsunafish: **...

Good afternoon, Gokudera-kun.

_Sushiball has entered chat._

**Sushiball: **lol ur so 4mal Gokudera

**Dynamite10: **SHUT THE HELL UP, BASEBALL FREAK! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR SCREEN NAME?!

**Sushiball: **lol wats wrong wit sushiball?

**Dynamite10: **EVERYTHING.

**Tsunafish: **Let's calm down, now...

**Sushiball: **haha lol

**Sushiball: **its a combination of sushi and baseball lol

**Dynamite10: **That's so retarded.

**Sushiball: **Haha Gokudera u type rlly fast

**Dynamite10: **SHUT UP, STOP TALKING! EVERY TIME I SEE YOUR STUPID NAME I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING

**Tsunafish: **...

**Dynamite10: **Juudaime! I'm sorry!

**Sushiball: **lol u guys r rlly funny

_EXPLODING DINOSAURS has entered chat_

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME! SAWADA THIS IS EXTREME!

**Tsunafish: **Uh... good afternoon onii-san

I'm glad your happy...

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: EXTREME!!!**

**Dynamite10: **Damn, it's another idiot

**Sushiball: **lol this is gr8t!

**Dynamite10: **DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T YOU TYPE PROPERLY, YOU IDIOT

**Sushiball: **lol its fun!

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **ITS EXTREME TO THE MAX!

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **TEACH ME HOW TO DO IT TO THE EXTREME!

**Dynamite10: **turf-head, stop typing in all caps!

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **OCTOPUS HEAD THIS IS EXTREME TO THE MAX

**Sushiball: **lol ^.^

**Dynamite10: **Juudaime! Are you still there?

**Tsunafish: **Yeah...

**Sushiball: **lol Rhyohei all u do is make ur words short liek this

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **I C! LIKE THIS?

**Sushiball: **yup yup lol

**Dynamite10: **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAKS!

_Cavallone Dino has entered chat  
_

**Cavallone Dino: **hehe, wahts' pu oyu gyus?

**Sushiball: **lol what?

**Cavallone Dino: **wohosp i mane waht's up yuo gusy

**Tsunafish: **Dino-san, good morning

**Tsunafish: **Er, I mean, afternoon

**Dynamite10: **WHY IS EVERYONE TYPING SO RETARDEDLY?!

**Cavallone Dino:** good atefnosnn to tou too tSubna

**Dynamite10: **EXCEPT JUUDAIME! Juudaime, I'm sorry!

**Dynamite10: **Damn it, stop typing faster than me, Bucking horse Dino

**Cavallone Dino: **Hey, Goiakiudear waht's wiht yuor screwemnaem?

**EXTREME DINOSAURS: **Yamamoto! What other Extreme things can u do?

**Dynamite10: **SHUT UP, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS

**Sushiball: **u just use 'u' 4 'you' '4' 4 'for' 'r' 4 'are' 'ur' 4 'your' and lots of other stuff

**Dynamite10: **DYNAMITE AND 10 FOR THE JUUDAIME!

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **I C TO THE MAX! U R EXTREMELY CLEVER!

**Tsunafish: **er....

**Cavallone Dino: **hehe, tahts' intresoting!

**Dynamite10: **Juudaime do you not like it???

_Sent at 5:41_

**Sushiball: **Hey, Tsuna!

**Dynamite10: **JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?

_Sent at 5:42_

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **OI! SAWADA! R U THERE?

_Sent at 5:43_

**Dynamite10: **JUUDAIME! JUUDAIME! ARE YOU THERE?

**Dynamite10: **JUUDAIME! JUUDAIME! WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!

**Cavallone Dino: **Hehe, he's problaybl i nteh bathrnonm or snumponi

**Sushiball: **haha, tsunas takin a rlly long time

**Dynamite10: **SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! HE COULD BE UNDER ATTACK! NO!

_Dynamite10 has signed off_

_Sent at 5:44  
_

**Tsunafish: **uhh.... what happened?

**Sushiball: **lol i think were playin a game

**Sushiball: **can i come over 2?

**Tsunafish: **uh...

**Sushiball: **sweet brt!

_Sushiball has signed off_

**EXPLODING DINOSAURS: **EXTREME! IM GOIN THERE 2!

_EXPLODING DINOSAURS has signed off_

**Tsunafish: **Uh, sorry Dino-san, i g2g

_Tsunafish has signed off_

**Cavallone Dino: **Dagn u guys lfet me alneo!

_Cavallone Dino has signed off_

_6Pineapples has signed on_

_6Pineapples has signed off_

_

* * *

_

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed, bursting through the front door of Tsuna's house. "JUUDAIME! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Arra?" Tsuna's mom said, wiping her hands on a towel as she poked her head through the kitchen door. "Oh! Gokudera-kun! Have you come to play too? Takeshi-kun's upstairs already! And a sweet, handsome, gentleman came too..." Nana sighed romantically.

"WHAT?!" Gokudera shrieked, running up the stairs. "JUUUUUDAAAIIIMMEEE!!!"

"Eh? Gokudera-ku- OW!"

"JUUDAIME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Gokudera wailed, untangling himself from Tsuna. He bowed furiously. "ARE YOU HURT? WHERE ARE THE ASSASSINS?"

"Eehh... assassins?" Tsuna groaned.

Gokudera whipped out a handful of dynamite. "I'LL KILL THEM!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, calm down! I just went to the bathroom..."

"Oh," Gokudera said disappointedly. "F-Forgive me..."

"Haha, you came too, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed, looming over the two.

"STOP BEING SO TALL, BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera jumped up and scowled fiercely.

"Kufufu... what is this, hmm?" chuckled a familiar voice.

"YOU!" Gokudera growled, looking up. "IT WAS YOU! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR TRYING TO ASSASSINATE THE JUUDAIME!" He lit his dynamite and lunged at Mukuro.

Tsuna threw himself at Gokudera, clinging to him while crying, "GOKUDERA-KUN, PLEASE CALM DOWN! I WASN'T BEING ATTACKED!"

"Kuhahaha! How amusing," Mukuro roared. "Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi... I'm bored... perhaps I _will_ try to kill you... kufufufu..." There was a malicious glint in his eyes.

"HIIII!! D-DON'T KILL ME!" Tsuna wailed.

"Kufufu... Don't worry, Sawada Tsunayoshi... I was joking..." Mukuro chuckled again.

"GO TO HELL! Juudaime, please let me kill this freak!" Gokudera pleaded.

Tsuna was on the verge of saying, "GO AHEAD, BE MY GUEST," when Yamamoto said, "Haha, let's play BS!" and whipped out a pack of cards.

"B... S?" Tsuna said.

"BS!"

"EXTREME, SAWADA, EXTREME!" yelled a vioce from the first floor. "ARE WE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?!"

"O-onii-san!"

"Haha, just in time!" Yamamoto grinned as Rhyohei rushed up the stairs. "We're playing BS!"

"WHO EVER SAID THAT, BASEBALL FREAK?!"

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREME GAME?!" Rhyohei roared. He readied his fists, preparing to fight.

"Well... it'd be better if you watched and learned! Gokudera, do you know how to play?"

"Yeah..." Gokudera admitted.

"Kufufu. Allow me to join too~!" Mukuro chuckled.

"OK!" Yamamoto dealt out the cards. "I'll start! Two aces!" Yamamoto laid down two cards.

"Two twos." Gokudera threw down two of his cards on the pile Yamamoto started. As Mukuro laid down "One three," Gokudera said, "Peanut butter."

"... Peanut... butter?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It pretty much means, 'I lied.'" Yamamoto answered. "Four fours."

"Bullshit," Gokudera yawned.

"Haha, I did that on purpose!" Yamamoto laughed, taking up the pile and adding it to his hand. "So, pretty much, you go on like that, aces, twos, threes, fours, fives, sixes, sevens, eights and yah, and then you say, 'BS," at this he gave a look to Gokudera, "When you think they're lying. If they are, they get the cards in the pile, and if they aren't you do! So, you want to be the first with no cards left."

"I... I see..." Rhyohei said. "Except not really..."

Okay! Let's play!" Yamamoto gathered up the cards and walked into Tsuna's room. He dealt out the cards, and halfway through the game, Tsuna was losing badly, Gokudera was cheating furiously to try and help Tsuna win, Yamamoto was being his usual lucky self, Rhyohei slammed down random cards, and Mukuro sat there calmly putting down the proper cards.

Tsuna suddenly felt a shadow loom over his and while the others quibbled and laughed, he turned around to look at the window. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

"HIIIII???! H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN??!"

"You stupid bastard, that's a three not a- WHAT?" Gokudera stopped mid-sentence and spun around.

"Wao. You guys are pathetic," Hibari yawned, balancing on the windowsill. He leapt into the room and sat down next to Tsuna. "I came here looking for people to beat up."

"YOU BAS-"

"Haha! Hibari, you wanna play?" Yamamoto grinned. He scooped up the cards and snatched them from everyone.

"Hey, what?!"

"Uh..."

"EXTREME!"

"Haha, here we go again!" Yamamoto laughed, dealing out the cards.

As it turned out, Hibari was the master of all masters of the game BS and quickly knocked the pants off of all of them.

"D-Damn it... We lost again..." Gokudera stuttered.

"All of you are weak herbivores who aren't good at anything... How boring..." Hibari let out a huge yawn.

"Kufufu... Hibari Kyouya... you are quite the formidable opponent..." Mukuro chuckled angrily. "I demand a rematch."

"Rokudo Mukuro... was that a challenge?" Hibari smirked, pulling out his tonfas.

"If you'd like it to be..." Mukuro smiled evilly.

"HIII! P-please! Don't!" Tsuna pleaded.

"EXTREME! THIS IS AN EXTREME SITUATION!" Rhyohei roared.

"Haha, are we playing another game?"

"Damn it... I can't believe I FUCKING LOST!"

That day, Tsuna's house went up in smoke. No one was hurt. But it wasn't exactly the best day of Tsuna's life.

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating anything for like, the past weeks, but I've had trouble thinking of ANYTHING to write, which is why I wrote this in hopes of getting things going again. This was also poop, and I'm not proud of it._

_But, hopefully it was like tearing down a dam, so all the water will come rushing through again? :D?_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry for crappiness!  
_


End file.
